


Tino's Vlog

by Hyentics



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, Fangirls, M/M, SuFinn, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1491013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyentics/pseuds/Hyentics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even since seventh grade, Tino Vainaminen has had a vlog and a gaming channel. At the end of freshmen year he finally convinced Berwald Sverige to join him. They often live stream together, but you know how fans can be when the live stream has a chat bar...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tino's Vlog

Tino sat in his room, his violet eyes locked with a pair of black ones. The little wire-haired dog's curly tail waved back and forth, its butt in the air. Tino moved and tapped the dog's left paw, making it look left. Then he tapped its right paw, making it jump right. The dog jumped on him and he laughed, "Hanatamago!" He smiled as the little white dog licked his cheek.

It was the middle of summer, and he was incredibly bored, seeing how everyone either lived in town or a long ways away. He couldn't wait until school stared, then he could see Berwald and his other friends. At the end of the school year, he had managed to convince Berwald help him make videos in his vlog, and even in his gaming channel. They'd had a blast doing it so far, and Tino had even been able to make Berwald smile in a few videos. He was supposed to be coming over tonight, so they could do another video, but Tino was kind of doubting he would show up. He was very busy with work, after all… 

There was a knock at the door and he shot up then ran to the front door. He opened the door to see the tall blonde teen. "Berwald!" He grinned and hugged his friend. Berwald blushed slightly, "Hallo, Tino." He greeted. "Come inside~" Tino smiled and stepped aside to let Berwald in. "So, are we playing video games today or answering questions?" The taller boy asked, shrugging his light jacket off and hanging it on one of the wooden wall hooks. "I was thinking a little bit of both." Tino smiled; he loved live streaming his vlog, although a few of his fans were always obnoxious with their questions. It was always: "R U 2 DATING?!1?" or "KISS NOW!1!!!1" Things like that. "What games are we going to play?" Berwald asked as they walked into Tino's room. "Maybe some Minecraft? Or Resident Evil?" Tino smiled, hoping for Berwald's opinion this time. "Hmm… Maybe we should answer questions first?" Berwald suggested, sitting down on the bed. "Sure!" Tino said, sitting next to his friend and pulling his laptop onto his lap. 

He got onto the live streaming website's homepage and logged onto his account. His webcam blinked on and the two appeared on the screen. "Alright~ let's get this thing rolling!" He smiled and posted the link on his Tumblr, Twitter, then YouTube channel. People quickly began joining the stream, and soon the number was in the hundreds. "Hello there everyone! Berwald and I are going to answer some more of your crazy questions!" Tino beamed. Berwald smiled slightly, "Hallo." He greeted. Immediately, the chat filled up with "OMG BERWALD SAID SOMETHING!" comments. Tino giggled, "Okay, questions." He demanded. "Berwald; how come u never talk?" Someone asked. "Actually, I am silently adding my opinion to everything." Berwald said. "KISS! KISS! DOOO EEETTT!" Someone commented. Tino shook his head, "We aren't a couple, guys and gals." He said. Despite the comment, the riot of kissing commands could not be stopped. "Guys and gals, we are not da-" Tino was cut off by Berwald's lips pressing against his. His heart skipped a beat as Berwald pulled him close, kissing him so gently yet so passionately. He wrapped his arms around Berwald's neck and tilted his head, deepening the kiss. Berwald nibbled the bottom of his lip and Tino opened his mouth just enough for Berwald's tongue to slip in. Eventually, the need for air became too great and they pulled away from each other, gasping and panting. "I love you…" Berwald murmured.


End file.
